1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a display device, and in particular, to a touch display device.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, due to the rapid development of the information technologies, wireless mobile communications and information appliances, and other applications, the input interfaces of many information products have been changed from the conventional keyboard or mouse, etc. to the touch display panel in order to be more convenient, more compact in volume and more user-friendly. In terms of the designs of the general touch display panels, the current touch display panels may be roughly categorized into resistive type, capacitive type, optical type, acoustic wave type, and electromagnetic type, etc., according to the design principles of the touch sensing modes, among which the resistive type and the capacitive type are the mainstream.
Take a capacitive touch display device as an example, it is basically composed of a touch module and a display module, which are generally bonded by an adhesive. Besides, roughly there are two types of bonding methods for bonding the adhesive, namely fully fitting and frame fitting, etc. Generally, the fully fitting is, for example, to laminate the adhesive (such as optical adhesive) between the touch module and the display module for bonding. However, bubbles may easily remain within the optical adhesive in the laminating process and cause poor yield. In addition, the frame fitting is, for example, to adhere the adhesive (such as optical adhesive) to the periphery of one of the touch module and the display module, and then laminate the other one on the adhesive, so that the touch module and the display module can be bonded to each other through the adhesive. Specifically, the frame fitting has better yield and low cost compared with the fully fitting.
However, when one of the touch module and the display module is broken, it is hard to depart the touch module and the display module, which are bonded to each other through the method described above, from the adhesive. Therefore, if an excessive force is applied, it will damage the touch module and the display module. In the prior art, a method of high-temperature heating or liquid nitrogen cryogenic processing is utilized to destroy the adhesion of the adhesive, so as to take the touch module and the display module apart, but at the same time, the high-temperature heating or the liquid nitrogen cryogenic processing, etc. are likely to damage the touch module and the display module or even cause permanent damage.